The Wait
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place in my 2014 story. Everything will be inside!


**Hotshot:** Hey guys, here is my first one-shot that is set in the Kiyru Serizawa series, I'd like to thank a guest, **Crushallives** for this idea. Lets get to this one-shot shall we?

* * *

**Summary:** We all know what happened in the city with Kiyru. But what happened with Serizawa and Graham in that time?

**Pairings:** Serizawa/Graham

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT KIYRU, CHARACTERS BELONG TO LEGENDARY AND GODZILLA BELONGS TO BOTH LEGENDARY AND TOHO

* * *

**The Wait**

**Tactical Operations Command**

**Oakland, California**

**2014**

Serizawa and Graham watched as the C-16 took off and towards the direction of San Francisco. Once it had disappeared, them went back to the structure that held the equipment. Serizawa put his hands on a table before hunching and leaning against it. He ignored everyone who was glancing at his hunch form, including the Admiral, who seemed to glance at him with sympathy. He did not want sympathy from Stenz or any other person. He knew that Kiyru would want to go out on the field sooner or later, but he'd preferred it would be later. He could only imagine the hell that was waiting for her and the other soldiers.

He felt a hand slide up his back and to his left shoulder and a forehead against his right. He let out a sigh before reaching his right hand up and lacing his fingers with the hand on his shoulder. Usually he wasn't one for affection, save for the times he was relieved when he saw his daughter unharmed, but this was Graham, his assistant, is friend...his lover.

He forced himself to hold back a chuckle, inner turmoil forgotten.

Lover...He would never suspect that his assistant would be his lover one day. Sure he'd imagined what it would be like if Graham did become part of his family, but he always kept those to himself.

Soon, the sun set in the west, into the water. Serizawa was working on his computer while Graham was watching the others work. That's when Stenz walked over to the two of them.

"You two should go get some sleep." He told them. "We will be heading for the city tomorrow." Serizawa and Graham glanced at each other before reluctantly agreeing. Stenz showed the two to their room before leaving them to go back to the main command room.

Serizawa took off his jacket, button up shirt and shoes while Graham let her hair down and took off her jacket and shoes. They both sat on the bed and silence dominated the room for a few moments before Graham decided to speak up, hoping to get his mind off of whatever negative thoughts he was having.

"What does Kiyru mean?"

Serizawa looked down at her for a moment with an eyebrow raised before finally answering.

"It means metal dragon."

"So, you named your daughter metal dragon?" Graham's voice held a light tone, indicating that she was teasing. Serizawa chuckled before nodding.

"Yes, seems like I did, but it suits her."

"...Sensei?"

"Yes Graham?"

"After this is all over...what will happen?"

"Possibly send in a request for a vocation for the three of us. Kami knows that we all will need it." Graham couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that. Serizawa smiled at the sound of her laugh. He had always loved her laugh, it was like sweet bells. He quietly leaned over and once she was done laughing, he kissed her softly and she responded by kissing him back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side deepening the kiss. They slowly broke apart and Serizawa pressed his forehead against hers.

"Lets get some sleep." he murmured before laying down. Graham laid down beside him a second later. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

**5:00 AM**

"Docter Serizawa, Doctor Graham, We will be leaving for the city in an hour." Stenz's voice aroused Serizawa from his sleep. He looked down and saw that Graham was still sound asleep, pressed against his body.

He gently shook her away before standing and putting on his shoes, jacket and button up shirt while Graham did the same as well as put her hair up. With one last glance at each other, they both walked out of their room and building and to the waiting chopper.

* * *

**Hotshot: **aaand done, sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, i didn't know what else to put. Hopefully you all will still like it! remember to review!


End file.
